Talk:Doctor's Orders (episode)
Phlox Phlox's song is my interpretation of what I heard on the episode. Since there's no actual Denobulan language, I wrote exactly what I heard. I hope this is ok with everyone. If anyone thinks they can improve it, go ahead! zsingaya 10:58, 17 May 2005 (UTC) I added a few lines about Phlox's hallucinations of the Xindi and Hoshi, and Trip. – Vivec 08:52, 8 February 2007 (UTC) T'Pol in stasis? Why would T'Pol also be in stasis? Isn't she Vulcan? - :Yes, but that doesn't mean she's immune to everything. The only one on board who could not be affected was Porthos; Phlox initially believed Denobulan physiology could withstand the disturbance, but he was wrong. T'Pol was put under because, obviously, despite being a Vulcan, her physiology was susceptible to the disturbance. --From Andoria with Love 01:15, 29 May 2007 (UTC) But didn't Phlox put her under? If he did, then he must have known that Vulcans were not immune to the anomaly, and if he knew that, then he probably wouldn't have hallucinated about here being awake. :Either she put herself under or he put her under because he knew she was not immune and his memory (as well as his mind) was subsequently affected by the disturbance. It was left ambiguous whether Phlox was really imagining T'Pol or whether she unconsciously projected her image into his mind for assistance. --From Andoria with Love 07:41, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :She could have been in statis just like the rest of the crew; Tucker explained the warp drive to Phlox and not to her. She was Phlox's imagination all the way through the nebula. Denobulan cities In this episode, Phlox claims that Denobulan cities are crowded by choice, not by necessity. If I'm not mistaken, in another, earlier, episode, he says that there are 12 billion(?) people on Denobula, and that the extreme crowding is why the males have such a thing about physical contact, inferring that there was a lack of space (and that it was not a choice after all). Anybody remember that? -Randy 00:44, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Don’t see any correlation at all. Just because Denobulans are antsy about being touched doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s got anything to do with overcrowding. Remember in The Catwalk Phlox says he finds close quarters comforting, and as you point out they crowd by choice. I’m sure there are plenty of other reasons why they don’t like to be touched.--Archer4real 09:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Removed information I removed * This episode is remarkably similar to the Voyager episode , in which the entire crew is put in stasis except for Seven of Nine and The Doctor, who are left to run the ship. In this episode it is Seven who starts to hallucinate as a result of radiation, affecting her cortical implant. *The "vessel with the pestle" scene from The Court Jester that Dr. Phlox watches is the most famous scene of the movie. According to Danny Kaye (who played Hubert Hawkins in the film)'s daughter, if people saw Kaye in public, they would approach him and recite the scene's exchange. The first could perhaps be rewritten, but otherwise comes across as little more than any number of observational "is similar to" comments. The second is both uncited, and imo, irrelevant in its present form. Obviously the scene was chosen for that reason. --Alan 17:24, 28 March 2009 (UTC)